To Love
by Chloe Delfine
Summary: A sweet short fic of two people opening up to each other. Just something I came up with because I couldn't sleep. One-shot. Batista/OC. Please enjoy!


Sage leaned towards the window, taking in the warm and sunny day outside

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own anyone except my OC. The song is called 'To Love' from a Korean movie 'To Marry a Millionaire'. Please enjoy!  
**

Cadence leaned towards the window, taking in the warm and sunny day outside. She heaved a slight sigh and smiled – what a perfect day. The arena wasn't really the best place to go about planning a romantic night out for someone; but she was doing it anyway. A night that neither of them would soon forget.

_Our little conversations  
Are turning into little sweet sensation  
And they're only getting sweeter everytime_

Slowly, Cadence pulled herself away from the window, forcing herself to concentrate on scripting the night's programme. She couldn't wait for it to end. She wanted to see Dave so badly. Her heart sang just thinking about him. Yesterday, over one of their endless phone conversations, Dave had – in a slip of the tongue – revealed how much he cared for Cadence.

_Our friendly get togethers  
Are turning into visions of forever  
Of i just believe this foolish heart of mine_

Cadence hoped that the night's plans would be able to show him just how much she too cared for him and how much effort she was willing to put in to what she hoped would be their lifetime together. That she felt the same way he did and more.

She went over the checklist in her mind for the fiftieth time in ten minutes. After Raw wrapped, they'd head back to the hotel to shower and change. She'd meet Dave at this nice Italian place that she had read rave reviews about. Then, they'd head to the cinema to catch a movie, whatever movie, it didn't matter. They'd head back to their hotel after that, and just maybe, they could sneak a goodnight kiss in. She blushed just thinking about it.

_I can't pretend  
That i'm just a friend  
'Cause i'm thinking maybe we were meant to be_

She had always known that Dave cared for her and to be totally honest, she had always felt something for him too. Only recently though did she realize the extent of those feelings for him.

Cadence was rudely awakened from her reverie by the call bell ringing loudly. She threw her notebooks in her bag and rushed out, hoping to be able to catch Dave before he went to warm up for his match. She spotted him a few doors away and ran over to him, bumping into a few people in the process.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Cadence looked over her shoulder apologetically. "Sorry! Hey Dave! Dave!"

The tall, dark-haired wrestler stopped and turned. "Cadence!" He smiled at her.

Cadence returned his smile. "I was thinking of going for dinner and a movie tonight. Would you like to join me?"

Dave's smile wavered for a second. "Can't. I've got plans already. Gotta go to the doctor's. Wrestlemania's getting nearer and I need to make sure my body's up to it."

Cadence looked a little crestfallen. "Oh, okay then."

Dave grinned at her. He reached out and clapped Cadence's shoulder. "I'll make it up to you another time then, okay, little girl?"

Cadence nodded, still looking dejected. "Can't you even make it for a movie?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so… I…" Dave hesitated. He looked as if he was about to say something, then stopped. He shook his head. "Sorry. I really can't."

After exchanging a few more words and a few fake smiles, Cadence watched, heart-broken as Dave walked into the guys' locker room. "Everything you said to me last night, Dave, did it mean nothing at all?" she whispered to no one in particular.

Cadence walked into gorilla, head hanging low. Chris quickly went over to her. "How're you feeling, Cadence?"

"I'm good."

"How did it go with Dave?"

"He had some other plans. He arranged it before I invited him." Even to Cadence, it sounded like a pitiful, hollow excuse. "No worries, another time."

"I'm sure he's just busy tonight," Chris tried defending Dave.

Cadence forced a smile on her face. "Yup, just busy."

Cadence and Chris entered gorilla and were greeted by Hunter. They headed over to the bench where he was seated. Hunter grinned at Cadence. He handed over a huge bouquet of roses. "From a secret admirer."

Cadence blushed as she thanked him. She took a deep breath, inhaling the lovely fragrance. There were a dozen dark red roses, interspersed with hints of baby's breath.

Cadence looked up from the flowers to see Dave enter the arena, his theme song blasting loudly. He pumped his fist in the air and turned to look at his friends and colleagues seated 'backstage'.

Cadence wanted to catch his eye, to acknowledge his gift to her and thank him for it. However, it seemed as though Dave was avoiding her gaze.

Hunter leaned over to Cadence again. "This card also came with it, babe. Sorry, I forgot about it earlier."

Cadence smiled. "Thanks." She opened the envelope, taking out a folded piece of paper. She opened it, noting that Dave's characteristic scrawl covered most of it.

_I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you  
And I don't, I don't know what to do  
I'm afraid you'd turn away  
But I'll say it anyway_

She laid the flowers down on the bench and moved to the other side of the room to read it. Somehow, she knew instinctively that what was inside the letter was not for public consumption. Sitting comfortably, she began to read.

"_Dearest Cadence, _

_I've never been very good with words but there are some things that I just have to say. Please bear with me. _

_First off, I want you to know how much I love you. Even if things just started out as me flirting with you, I can honestly say that now, I love you more than anything in the world and I would do anything for you. _

_I love seeing you smile. I love hearing you laugh. I love just being around you. Your joy, your passion for life, they envelop me. _

_I can't stand to see you sad or hurt and I know that all I'm doing, every time I'm with you, is hurting you slowly but surely. I'm a wrestler, I cause pain for a living. That's what I'm best at. Physically and emotionally, what can I bring you? Nothing but pain. You deserve better than that, you deserve better than me. _

_I know you'll say that's for you to decide and not me, and you're right. I know you're going to think me a coward for not telling you this face to face. I am. I am a coward. I've tried to tell you this so many times and failed. Until last night. Now, I have nothing more to hide. _

_I've opened up to you in ways that I've never done before. You know all my secrets, my past. What I've done to others, how I've hurt them. Inside, you probably hate me for all the awful things that I've done. _

_I'm afraid, Cadence. Afraid of how strongly I feel for you. I just want to hold on to you, to never ever let you go. _

_If there's any chance that after all this, all I've done, you feel for me even a little of what I feel for you, let me know. I know there's probably no hope of that. I'm not perfect. I'm distant, brash and sometimes, I hurt you sometimes with my coldness, but I hope you can overlook that. I know I don't deserve it, but maybe, just maybe, you'll give me a chance to prove to you how much I really care. _

_Love,  
Dave Batista_"

When she finished reading, Cadence's eyes were wet with tears. She looked up and saw Dave standing hesitantly, nervously at the door. She motioned for Dave to come over. He did so, albeit a little apprehensively.

As he got closer, he noticed the tears in Cadence's eyes. He reached out and gently wiped them away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Cadence."

"Dave, I…" She looked into Dave's dark eyes. There was a well of emotion in there, a longing for the answer to the question prevalent throughout his letter. She took a deep breath, composed herself and steadied her voice. "Thank you for the flowers."

Dave looked a little disappointed. "Oh… You're welcome."

"And, now it's… my turn to give you your present." In a fraction of a second, Cadence leaned towards him. Before he knew what was happening, he could feel Cadence's soft lips on his.

Dave was elated. Taking Cadence into his arms, he pulled her closer, returning her kiss with all the love and passion he had inside. She was giving him the greatest gift he had ever received; not just his kisses but the trust and acceptance they symbolized.

A burst of applause and wolf-whistles cut through the air. They pulled apart, turning to look towards the source of the sound. They saw the entire roster standing there, cheering and grinning at them.

Dave broke into a wide smile. He took Cadence's face in his hands. He gazed down into her soft chocolate eyes and whispered softly as he leaned in for another kiss, "Forever, Cadence. I love you."


End file.
